Yandere Naruko
by User 627
Summary: Sasuke was apparently dominated by a certain yellow-haired Yandere Hokage. (Fem. Naruko & Sasuke bashing)


Naruko Uzumaki-Namikaze, the sixth Hokage, was working in the Hokage's office. She was widely known for saving the world from Madara Uchiha. With all the boring work going around, who knows what's going on in that head of her's.

'_Sasuke…Sasuke…Sasuke…'_

She had been working for five hours straight, and each second passing by made her want to see the raven-haired young man who she held captive. There was no possible way; Sasuke could get away from her this time.

_Once you have attracted the attention of a female Uzumaki…there is no running from her. – Kushina Uzumaki._

After she finally finished her paperwork she got up and made her way to the Uchiha district.

"Hokage-sama, are you heading home?" An Anbu operative asked her while bowing.

"Yes, watch over the place, will ya?"

The Anbu operative nodded his head.

With that she proceeded to walk on the streets to the Uchiha district. Most people looked her way with admiration; she is the Hokage after all. She was beautiful and she knew it, she wasn't afraid to show off her large D-cup breasts with the bra-like, orange shirt she was wearing, along with the short, black, mini-skirt that showed off her legs, and with that long blonde hair of hers can make any man fall for her.

Each step she took towards the Uchiha district, her smirk grew larger and evil like. No one lived in the ghost town Uchiha district except for Sasuke, so she wasn't worried about anyone finding and breaking him out. She ordered the some of the Anbu to guard the Uchiha district, so no one can break in the Uchiha district and steal their possessions.

She entered the main Uchiha household and went directly to Sasuke's room. She opened the door to see Sasuke bounded by the chair and gagged, blindfolded. He was only dressed in his black boxers with the Uchiha sign on the lower left.

Naruko's eyes glowed red.

"Hello, darling…" She ran a finger across Sasuke's chest, causing him to shiver and muffle.

Naruko giggled and held the object that was gagging Sasuke. "Guess I better remove this."

Sasuke gasped. "Naruko, please stop, I can't take anymore!" He begged. When he was captured, he expected Konoha to torture him and throw him into prison, and he was just fine with that, but being raped by his former teammate and best friend/ex-girlfriend for three months was not what he expected.

Naruko's smile turn into a frown and her eyes glowed red again and slapped Sasuke's cheek, causing blood to fall down his mouth. **"Oh no, you don't, you little shit! You know how much pain you caused me when you left?! How hurt I was?!"** She began to smirk evilly again, her voice was now demonlike. **"But now…I finally have you, and you know something, Sasuke?"** She leaned on his left ear. Sasuke could feel her hot breath on his ear. **"You're going to pay me back for all the hurt you've caused me!"**

She cupped his face and looked at him with her eyes still glowing red. She neared his face and kissed him, she tasted his blood and swallowed it. Sasuke was tied to the chair and his chakra was sealed by Naruko, all he could do was let her have her way with him. Naruko began to nip the lower lip of Sasuke's mouth, and proceeded to suck his lips.

…_Slurp…Slurp…Slurp…_

She licked his lips asking for entrance, but Sasuke was kept his mouth shut, resisting her. Naruko slapped him harder than before, disciplining him. Sasuke opened his mouth in defeat. When Naruko saw this, she immediately invaded his mouth dominating his tongue.

After ten minutes of making out she pulled away. Her eyes returned to blue. "God, I never get tired of that!" She exclaimed. She grabbed Sasuke's blindfold and ripped it from him. Blue eyes met black ones.

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke panted slowly.

"What do I want from you? Hmmmm?" Naruko put a finger to her chin and pretended to think. "I'm~not~telling~you!" She sang.

She took off her shirt and unhooked her bra, giving Sasuke a clear view of her breasts. "Like what you see, Sasuke?"

"Please, just stop, Naruko! You've already taken my virginity, now you're driving me insane!" Contrary to what he expected, Naruko never gave him any scars, nor gave him any serious injuries. What she did was far crueler; she locked him in his own house blindedfolded, the only human contact he had was her, the only voice he could hear was hers, the only person who could bathe him, feed him, and brush his teeth was her, the only person he could see was her, the only person he could think about was _her_. Whenever he mentioned another woman, even just once, she hit him hard, telling him to only think about her.

Naruko only stood up and took off her mini-skirt and panties, and took off her boots, leaving her naked, except for her long black socks.

"You're my bitch, Sasuke! I'm going to make sure you remember that for the rest of your life!"

She sat on him again, and leaned on his ear.

"By the way, Sasuke…I'm pregnant. I found out I was pregnant three weeks ago."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"That's right, Sasuke…"

Her eyes glowed red and her voice became more demonlike again.

"…**you have no choice, but to spend the rest of your life with me."**


End file.
